Lukesse Forever (Lukesse)
by JusthereforMCSM
Summary: Just another Lukesse fanfic, plz leave a rating, this story wont go very long- just for fun
1. Lukesse Forever

"Hey! No fair!" Jesse shouted as she was hit by a stick. A boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes sniggered as he kept running.

"Tag is for 'it' to get the other person, not to throw sticks, Lukas!" Jesse cried out as she slumped next to a tree. Lukas noticed that she was upset, and sat next to her as she put her face between her knees, trying not to look at Lukas.

"I'm sorry Jess," Lukas muttered quietly, "Do you know what my mom does when we are hurt?" Jesse was intrigued by this, she lifted her head to look at him.

"What?" She wondered aloud.

She was surprised to see that he had kissed her on the cheek, and he smiled, not knowing what effect he had just given Jesse…

 ***Lukas' POV***

Lukas snapped back to Earth as Radar was constantly yelling his name.

"Sorry Radar, I was lost in thought."

"That's alright, I have some changes to BeaconTown I want to tell you about!"

Radar launched into a full explaination about the parts of town that were in the progress of repairment. Lukas stopped listnening.

He was still yet thinking of Jesse, but it was impossible to talk to her now, she was thousands of blocks out from our town with Petra, and she vowed she would return by next week. I sighed and continued to listen to Radar talk.

"And lastly, Jesse sent me a letter last night saying she was coming home early and I could've sworn I saw someone coming out of what used to be Champion City…"

"Hey guys!" The familiar face of Jesse popped in form the entrance of the treehouse. She hasn't changed, she was still beautiful with her perfect raven hair, and her emerald green eyes were still sparkling.

"Jesse!" I ran to hug her and she hugge me back.

There was a sound of a flash, and I turned to the trapdoor of the treehouse- Petra had taken a picture of us hugging. She had told me forever ago that she shipped us together and will do anything to get us to kiss.

My cheeks grew rosy from embarrassment.

"Hey guys." Petra said slyly. I pretended she never took a photo and hugged her, too. Radar, on the other hand, looked as though he was going to explode.

"Jesse! Petra!" Olivia came emerging from her room when she got a text from Petra of the pic of us hugging. Axel, hearing all the noise, came bursting from his bedroom to greet the two friends. It was a good reunion, but pretty soon it got late. Axel, Radar, and Olivia has all gone to bed, and Jesse, Petra and I were still talking and laughing in the Living Room.

 ***Petra's POV***

I suddenly realized after talking to the two, Lukas and Jesse, I was third-wheeling the two lovebirds. I pretended to yawn, even though I wasn't tired.

"I'm gonna have to hit the hay now, byeeee." I walked away from the two people I call Lukesse, then I realized that Olivia was hiding behind a wall, waiting for a moment once she heard I was going to bed. I alredy knew she shipped the two, and I sat down with her.

"Looks like mission Lukesse is a go!" Olivia whispered to me excitedly. I grinned and nodded in agreement, then put a finger to my lips as I watched the two people in the Room.

 ***Jesse's POV***

Lukas and I talked for a while, but I was growing tired, but I didn't go because Lukas looked like he was bursting to say something. After a while, Lukas sighed and muttered something to himself about telling something. He straightened up and asked me, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

I smiled and agreed, despite my aching tiredness.


	2. The Walk in the Woods

*** Lukas' POV***

As we left the treehouse, I lead Jesse on a walk. She yawned a few times, but obviously tried to pass it off as a laugh or cough. We sat down on a small steep hill after a while and I nervously started off another conversation, this time about our childhood.

We laughed uneasily as I recounted the events that took place during tag, then I stopped when I got to the cheek-kissing part. I quickly changed the subject.

Jesse stood up and walked to the edge of the hill, playing casually with a stick. She threw it down the hill, then looked over to see how far she threw. I got up and looked over, too, but suddenly Jesse lost her footing and slipped. She grabbed my outstretched hand at the last moment as I blushed a little. I pulled Jesse up, and she regained her foot hold; then acted as though nothing had happened.

"Thanks for the hand, Lukas," Jesse said. "We should be getting back now."

I trudged alongside Jesse as she walked through the dark oak trees. Out of nowhere, we heard a noise of a twig snapping. In shock, Jesse grabbed my hand and leaned back in fear. I heard a snap, like a photo being taken.

Petra and Olivia.

 **A/N right now in the story, there isn't a lot of Lukesse going on. There will be more, cuz rn is the beginning of the story.**

 **NO LEMONS. Most heated activity is kissing.**

 **Also, thanks for reading**


End file.
